Other Plans
by Forensic Kitteh
Summary: Jake thinks he's got Calleigh in a relationship, but Calleigh has other plans. E/C! And teeny tiny bit of CaKe that goes poof. T for violence and language.


**:) Peace offering to my twitter friends. LET'S NOT FIGHT. (:**

**5.24. Ending scene where Jake tries to kiss Calleigh...but unlike the episode, Calleigh's not one for kissing Jake the Snake(name conned from Beth. :))**

-0-

Jake caught up with Calleigh, Eric watching them from the glass walled lab as they talked about something and then Jake leaned in to kiss Calleigh, the motion itself sending a searing pang of pain through his heart. He loved Calleigh, always had, and yet she still chose the not lab appropiate biker detective...

"Jake, just no!" Calleigh whispered, not wanting to start a fight in the middle on the lab.

"Oh Cal come on... who are you saving yourself for?" He whispered, holding her hand, as Calleigh looked over his shoulder at Eric, her experssion telling Eric that this was not what she wanted to do. Jake looked around, seeing Eric who looked like he was about to boil over and pull Jake off of Calleigh. "Oh. You're interested in Delko? And all this time you just led me on?" He sneered, holding Calleigh down. "Well, Calleigh-" Jake's lips met Calleigh's just as she slapped him. Jake jumped back as though Calleigh was a fire, holding his cheek as Calleigh walked off to the elevator, Jake cursing loudly.

"That little bitch." Jake growled, walking into the lab where Eric was. Hearing that, Eric's pot of anger boiled over.

"Don't you dare call Calleigh that." Eric glared at Jake from spot, doing his best not to fly off the handle and punch Jake.

"Oh well what are you going to do about it?" Jake snapped, Eric's knuckles turning white as he clenched his fists in anger. "That's exactly what she is. A bitch. A slut. She led both of us on, and there no need of protecting her, Delko." Jake said, Eric dropping the evidence he was examaining and walking over to Jake, glaring at him.

"She was never interested in you." Eric said through gritted teeth.

"And now you're going to say that she always loved you." Jake spat. "Well, news flash, Delko, she was never interested in neither of us." Jake gave Eric a nasty smile that Eric just wanted to wipe off his face. What Jake did next was a thing that he would regret for a long time after this. "Oh, you know, she's a smart woman, she'd never be interested in a guy who dated half of Miami." Jake smirked, Eric's fist meeting his face in a matter of seconds.

-0-

"Calleigh!" Maxine Valera's voice sounded as Calleigh walked over to Paula. Calleigh turned around to find the DNA tech running up to her.

"What's wrong? You got any results?" Calleigh asked as she took her mail from Paula, looking at the envelopes, before looking up at Maxine.

"Yeah, I do, but Eric and Jake are fighting in the lab and you need to stop it before IAB has both of thier asses!" Maxine exclaimed, as she pulled Calleigh away off the spot, Calleigh quickly catching up with Calleigh as they entered the lab where Eric and Jake were in a full blown fight. Maxine did her best to keep Jake off Eric as Calleigh kept hold off Eric. A few other lab techs were now staring at the fight.

"You're a slut, Calleigh, that's what you are!" Jake spat, as Calleigh made Eric sit down, before returning to look at Jake.

"We're over." Calleigh glared at him as Maxine pushed Jake out of the lab, who was still swearing like a sailor.

"Thanks... Maxine." Eric said, remembering Maxine's little pet peeve. Maxine offered them a small smile before walking off to whereever she had to go when she ran into the fight.

"What the hell happened?" Calleigh asked as Eric gingerly felt his split lip. Calleigh gave Eric a ice pack which he applied to it, rolling his eyes.

"Berkely had too much to say about all of us." Eric said, not wanting to divuldge in the details.

"Called me some profanities after our break up?" Calleigh laughed, and Eric nodded. "Well you didn't need to do that." Eric offering Calleigh a small smile. Doing something he wasn't sure he wanted to do after he saw Calleigh slap Jake, Eric leaned in for a kiss, hardly noticing the pain that went through him as pressure was applied to his split lip. His tounge slid past Calleigh lips quickly, and it didn't feel like Calleigh was going to pull back. Calleigh arms slid around Eric's neck-

"ERIC DELKO AND CALLEIGH DUSQUANE!" Stetler shouted, and the two flew apart as though they were two identically charged atoms. "What's going on here?" He glared at the two. Damn you, Rick Stetler and all your rules.

"It's my, um, fault Stetler." Eric said, getting up.

"What happened to your face?" What happened to yours?

"Got into a fight." Eric said. But he didn't say that it was with Jake.

"A fight with detective Berkely?" Stetler asked. Eric sustained a shout in himself.

"Yes sir." Eric, bit his tongue, doing his best not to punch Stetler also.

"We're discussing this after your shift." Stetler growled before stomping off. Eric sighed, walking away from Calleigh.

"Idiot." Calleigh spoke the words on Eric's tongue, Eric shrugging his shoulders. "Sorry that I caused all this trouble." Calleigh said, Eric opened his mouth to protest the statement, but Calleigh only rolled her dazzling green eyes. "Yeah, I know what you're thinking. But I'm still sorry, and I also should get going before Stetler puts one of us on the night shift." Calleigh said. "And if it comes to that, you're taking the night shift." Calleigh warned him before leaving the lab, leaving Eric one on one with the evidence again as a smirk found its way onto Eric's face.

He had a question for Calleigh, but the question could wait till after his shift and talk with Stetler.

-0-

**Peace, my twitians(and non-twitans)? DON'T HATE THE FORENSIC KITTEH. *hold up sign that read "Free Rage At Me Sessions"* *duct tapes mouth* :)**


End file.
